Мини-игры (FFPS)
В Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, мини-игры можно получить, "проводя тест" со многими предметами, купленными в магазине, не считая аниматроников и обычной утвари с аппаратурой. Fruity Maze Мини-игра воспроизводимая в автомате Fruity Maze Arcade. Геймплей схож с игрой Pac-Man, мы должны собрать все фрукты в данном лабиринте, попутно собирая некоторые бонусы упрощающие данный процесс. Так же во время получения бонуса/бонусного времени или во время проигрыша, при мерцающем экране, можно едва увидеть девочку. Если собрать все фрукты, и начать играть снова, то можно заметить глюки игры: где множество фруктов заменено на лежащего в крови кролика, напоминающего Спринг-Бонни. Выражение лица девочки изменится. Если пройти игру второй раз, и начать третий, то нетрудно будет заметить как игра будет сильно глючить, и собрать все фрукты не получиться из-за того что персонаж будет гораздо медленнее передвигаться, и по истечению времени, мы увидим пасхалку: когда время начнет заканчиваться, мы услышим посторонние звуки машины на фоне, и аварию. Лицо девочки будет плачущим, а за ней будет стоять человек, в костюме Спринг-Бонни, а на экране будет надпись "He's not really dead...He is over here.Follow me..." (рус. Он не умер...Он до сих пор здесь. Следуй за мной...). Girl1.png|Выражение лица девочки во время первой игры. 1562.png|Выражение лица девочки во время второй игры. 1582.png|Девочка и человек в костюме Спринг-Бонни. Fruity Maze Arcade Map.png|Сам лабиринт. Midnight Motorist Игра воспроизводимая в автомате Midnight Motorist Arcade. Мини-игра в жанре гонки, где вам предстоит проехать четыре круга. В качестве препятствий - другие машины, при столкновении вы останавливаетесь на некоторое время, и продолжаете заезд, так же надо помнить что нужно время на разгон, а очки начисляются после достижения скорости в 150 MPH. В этой игре присутствует пасхалка: до конца четвертого круга, с права будет отсутствовать часть борта, и если прижаться к той стороне то вы попадете в "другую" мини-игру. Она будет уже преимущественно цветная, и мы на машине можем ехать только по дороге. Но между седьмым и восьмым поворотом, будет секретная комната: на машине между седьмым и восьмым поворотом, если упереться в левую стену, ровно посередине, то мы выйдем из машины, и пойдем на небольшую поляну, где в верхнем-левом углу будет находится, возможно труп. больше здесь ничего нет, можно вернуться обратно к машине. Через некоторое время езды, будет развилка, если поехать налево, то мы окажемся возле ресторана JR'S. Если подойти к зеленому человеку, то он скажет: "Come on, you know you can't be here. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be" (рус. "Ну же, ты же знаешь, ты не должен быть здесь. Не делайте хуже, чем есть."). Дальше мы можем только идти обратно к машине, и продолжить путь. В конце мы приедем к дому. Подойдя к нему, мы сможем зайти в него. В первой комнате будет сидеть в кресле человек, смотрящий телевизор, если к нему подойти, он скажет: "Leave him alone tonight. He had a rough day." (рус. "Оставь его сегодня в покое, у него был тяжелый день."). Далее в следующей комнате будет дверь, подойдя к ней, главный герой скажет: "I told you not to close your door." (рус. Я говорил тебе не закрывать твою дверь.), идя обратно: "This is my house. He can't ignore me like that." (рус. "Это мой дом. Он не может игнорировать меня."), снова к двери: " OPEN THE DOOR!" (рус. "ОТКРОЙ ДВЕРЬ!"), снова обратно: " I'll find a way in from outside..." (рус. "Я найду путь снаружи..."). Далее мы выходим из дома, и идем за него. Мы увидим разбитое окно и следы идущие от окна, так же между кустами и маленькими следами, есть след, похожий на след животного, или аниматроника. Подойдя к верхнему краю, за кустами, главный герой скажет: "Run off to that place again. He will be sorry when he gets back." (рус. "Снова побежал туда. Он будет сожалеть, когда вернется."). И на этом мини-игра заканчивается. Мини-игра (Security Puppet) Мини игра, где мы уже выступаем в роли марионетки-охранника. Здесь мы должны не дать уйти назначенному нам ребенку, определяется он по браслету, и наш цвет, всегда зеленый. Только вот его не будет. Только на четвертой игре мы узнаем где он. На четвертой игре, трое детей будут смотреть на умирающего за окном ребенка. Марионетка не сможем выйти из коробки, поскольку на ней будут стоять другие, затрудняющие выход. После того как они отойдут от окна, а марионетка сбросит груз и выйдет, мы должны сами выйти к этому ребенку. На улице будет дождь, поскольку марионетка-охранник - аниматроник, т.е. робот, то по мере продвижения вперед, мы будем все сильнее портиться. И наконец когда мы найдем ребенка, и подойдем (подползем) к нему, марионетка окончательно сломается и ляжет прямо перед ребенком. Эта мини-игра скорее всего ссылается на мини игру Take cake to children.Категория:Кандидаты на удаление Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Мини-игры